fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxies at Wars (Second half)
After being transported into a world, between the living and dead, John and Luna are trapped there, unable to age or to even move. While in the meantime, most rebels went into hiding or where simply killed by the japanese goverment. Thirty years passed and George is in full controll of Japan and the secret organization which rules many goverments. Ethan is in a special prison cell, where he is trapped into a dead-like state. The reasons why are revealed in the third half. John and Luna are freed by rebels, which sacrifice two soldiers from Japan to get them out of the world they were trapped in. They are shocked by the fact that George actually controls a whole goverment now, and the fact that thirty years have passed. While Harrison was exposed to a poison which made him age very slowly. The same has happened with George who is actually 53 but physcially is 28. Meanwhile George activates the Thought Protocol a plan to get the holy weapons, which include two swords, one speer and a unknown weapon. John and Luna learn that they have to find and rescue Ethan for the goverment to be weakened. However the only one who knows where Ethan is, is George himself who now has diplomatic immunity. Killing him would lead to a war. To weaken Japan, John and Luna support the PAJG group (People Against Japans Goverment), which are the new rebels supported by rich men and women who live in the countries who belong to the UDN (United Democratic Nations). The rebels use mostly assault rifles, grenade launches, attack helicopters, bombs, chemical weapons and some heavy arms who are secretely given to them by corrupt soldiers from Japan and Iscariot. Even though the PAJG are considered to be more extreme than the rebels who were lead by John and Luna, they are still very useful so John and Luna support them. The PAJG then attack a police station from Iscariot, kidnap thirty police officers, use them as hostages while other rebels use suicide bombers to attack a military barrack, killing 200 soldiers in the proccess. Completely distracted, the police force are unable to prevent the attack on the bridge which brings supplies to the border of China. Blowing the bridge up, the PAJG get a lot of support from the people of Japan. Knowing that John and Luna have returned, George sends highly trained soldiers to find them. Meanwhile a girl whos brother got kidnapped wants to kill George and joins the PAJG. The girls name is Chloe. She takes a combat role and earns respect by being a good shooter. John and Luna learn what made George crazy, an old prophecy hidden in the chamber of secrets, a chamber located in a old building. They arrive quite late, so they have to fight against several highly trained soldiers. Learning that George took control to activate the Ragnarok protocol a plan to destroy the gods and to melt every human mind together, they also learn that to do this, George needs four weapons. At the same day, John and Luna get into possession of two of the weapons. One of them, the Excalibur sword, which belongs to John and the Rose sword which then belongs to Luna. While George know owns the speer of destiny one weaon is still missed. He blows up the building, however John, Luna and soldiers from the PAJG get out and survive the explosion. Chloe and several other PAJG rebels organizes a disctraction, killing off several police officers, taking hostages and even being able to get into Georges castle. After having entered it, Chloe knocks the hostage out, and attacks George. The latter however is able to beat her easily. He beats her near death, shoots her in the right leg and leaves her there to send a message for John and Luna. It is then revealed, that Luna likely knew that Chloe would attempt to attack George and she let her, hoping, that it would reveal Georges location. After it turns out that she was right, she tells John that she knows Georges whereabouts. They start a riot, storming the castle, taking out politicians, replacing them again with a democratically elected government. George flees with a plane, however the plane is shot down by an RPG by a PAJG rebel. The plane crashes causing heavy damage to Georges face. As he lies there dying, George is saved by a fanatical follower who saves him from bleeding to death. While George goes into hiding, Ethan is freed, Chloe survived the attack, and John and Luna make up new plans on how to find Harrison who's still missing and how to finally overthrow the Emperor and the royal family of Iscariot.